Pour toi
by lilouange
Summary: Une mission qui tourne mal pour SG1, Jack est mortellement touché. Lorsqu'une équipe retourne chercher le corps qui a dû être abandonné, celui ci a disparu... Mais il faut continuer à vivre, ce qui n'est pas facile, particulièrement pour Sam... Intervention de Bosco et Yokas lors d'un voyaage à New-York pour notre équipe .


_Bonjour !_

_Voici la 3ème et dernière de mes fic' sur SG1 ! _

_Bonne lecture !_

* * *

**Pour toi !**

**Quelque part sur P3X-856.**

Jack : Daniel, vous avez fini ?!

Daniel : Presque ! En fait c'est un dérivé du grec et il sembl…

Jack : C'est passionnant Daniel mais si vous pouviez vous activer !

Jack s'impatientait. Cela faisait deux heures que Daniel s'extasiait sur ses découvertes. Lui, il voulait rentrer à la base. Ne voulant pas se fâcher avec notre ami linguiste, il prit son mal en patience. Ce n'était pourtant pas dans ses habitudes…

Daniel : Jack ! J'ai terminé !

Jack : Mmmm ? Quoi ?

Daniel : Lorsque vous aurez terminé d'admirer la vue, on pourra rentrer. Répondit Danny en voyant que Jack observait Sam.

Jack : Parfait ! Alors on y va ! Les enfants, on rentre ! Hurla-t-il pour que tous l'entendent.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Salle de débriefing.**

Daniel expliquait ce que signifiaient les découvertes faîtes sur P3X-856. Sam l'écoutait avec attention tout en intervenant de temps en temps. Teal'c restait silencieux. Jack, comme à son habitude, dessinait sur son calepin. Il détestait les dialogues qui touchaient de près ou de loin à la recherche scientifique. Parlez-lui de combats, d'armes ou des Simpsons et il sera présent. Mais la science et les scientifiques… Non merci ! Quoique… Il jeta un coup d'oeil à son major.

Hammond : Bien ! Vous retournerez donc sur cette planète demain ! Départ à 14h00. C'est bien compris ?

Le général prononça ces mots en observant O'Neill plongé dans ses pensées. C'est ce moment que Jack choisi pour émerger.

Jack : Pardon ? Vous disiez quelque chose mon Général ?

Hammond : Je vous laisse lui expliquer. Quand à vous Colonel, essayez d'être un peu plus attentif pendant les débriefings !

Jack : Oui mon Général.

Ses amis le regardaient en souriant.

Jack : Quoi !?

D & S : Rien !

Il détestait ça, il se sentait ridicule.

Daniel : Moi j'ai du travail alors je vous laisse.

Sam : A plus tard Daniel.

Teal'c : O'Neill, Major.

J & S : Au revoir Teal'c.

Jack et Sam se dirigeaient vers le laboratoire. En chemin la jeune femme lui résuma le débriefing en passant sur les détails désagréables à Jack.

Jack : Alors on repart déjà…

Sam : On pourrait croire que ça vous ennuie mon colonel ?

Jack : Non mais… Cette planète vous est intéressante à vous et à Daniel mais moi je n'ai rien de très intéressant à y faire !

Sam : Emmenez de la lecture !

Jack : J'y penserai.

Elle lui fit un sourire à faire fondre n'importe quel homme. Vous voyez lequel ? Le sourire ! Son sourire ! Quand elle lui souriait ainsi, il n'avait qu'une envie : la prendre dans ses bras et l'embrasser !

Jack lui souriait. Elle adorait ça ! Dans ces moments là, elle ne voulait qu'une chose : se blottir contre lui ! Fichu règlement !

Ils étaient face à face dans ce couloir de la base. D'ailleurs il faudrait songer à refaire la déco parce que ce gris était terne ! Il faut des couleurs plus vives ! Plus joyeuses ! Mais on se contentera du gris fade.

Jack rapprocha son visage de Sam mais s'arrêta à quelques centimètres d'elle. Elle pouvait sentir son souffle. Son cœur s'accélérait. Sa poitrine allait exploser ! Soudain Sam n'en pouvant plus l'embrassa. Elle glissa ses bras autour de la nuque de Jack qui lui aussi se laissait aller à l'interdit.

Jack : Major ?

Sam : Mmmm ? Excusez-moi mon colonel.

Jack : Et à quoi rêviez-vous ?

Elle lui fit son plus beau sourire et répondit :

Sam : J'ai du travail qui m'attend ! A plus tard mon colonel.

Jack : A plus tard.

Elle s'éclipsa dans son labo en ayant évité une question bien gênante.

_Tu n'pouvais pas choisir un meilleur moment pour partir dans tes pensées. Ma fille, il faut que tu arrêtes de penser à lui ainsi. C'est ton supérieur ! Tu te fais du mal pour rien ! Mais c'est si difficile…. Non ! Allez au boulot ! Ca te changera les idées !_

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Sur P3X-856.**

Teal'c : Intéressante cette lecture O'Neill ?

Jack : Teal'c ! Vous savez qu'en fait ce n'était pas une si mauvaise idée de venir sur cette planète ?

Samantha souriait. Il avait osé. Il avait apporté une BD en mission. En le voyant la sortir de son sac après s'être confortablement installé, elle eu du mal à contenir son envie de rire. Mais d'un côté, il était capable de tout et n'importe quoi, donc ce n'était pas surprenant de sa part. C'est quelque chose qu'elle aimait en lui : il était prévisible mais surprenant à la fois. Daniel s'approcha derrière elle sans bruit et la fit sursauter en l'appelant.

Daniel : Quelle vue passionnante !

Sam : Daniel ! C'est… Enfin…

Daniel : Je vous ais prise la main dans le sac ! Ne vous inquiétez pas, j'n'en dirais mot !

Sam : Merci.

Daniel : Après tout Jack en fait autant !

Et il parti sans aucune explication. Que voulait-il dire ? Sam regarda son colonel en réfléchissant à ce que venait de lui dire son ami.

Elle allait se remettre au travail quand elle entendit un bruit. Elle se retourna pensant que c'était de nouveau Daniel mais il n'y avait personne. Elle regarda ses amis qui avaient eux aussi entendu. Elle se dirigea vers eux le plus calmement possible. Mais ils étaient à découverts ! C'est à ce moment qu'une explosion retentit juste devant eux !

Jack : On s'replie ! Vite ! Daniel, activez la porte !

Teal'c : Ce sont des Jaffas O'Neill !

Sam : Mais comment c'est possible ?!

Jack : J'en sais rien et pour le moment j'm'en fou !

Des Jaffas arrivaient, sortant de la forêt où ils s'étaient cachés avant leur attaque. SG1 ripostait mais les Jaffas étaient vraiment nombreux. Daniel activait la porte tandis que le reste de l'équipe le couvrait.

Sam : Mon colonel !

Jack avait été touché. Sam revint sur ses pas. Il avait réussi à ramper derrière un rocher où il était temporairement à l'abri. Sam s'agenouilla à ses côtés et observa la blessure de son colonel. Elle ne pouvait plus articuler correctement. Les mots ne voulaient plus franchir ses lèvres et restaient coincés dans sa gorge. Les larmes lui venaient et Jack vit ses beaux yeux briller.

Jack : Eh ! Calmez-vous Carter !

Sam : Mon colonel…

Jack : Traversez la porte, dépêchez-vous.

Sam : Non…

Jack : Carter, c'est un ordre !

Plus elle restait à ses côtés et plus elle risquait elle aussi de se faire tuer. Et ça, il n'en supportait pas l'idée.

Jack : Carter !

Sam : Va t'faire foutre Jack !

Jamais il ne l'avait vu dans cet état. Ses yeux bleus avaient perdu leur étincelle. Ses lèvres tremblaient. Elle essayait de ne pas pleurer mais ses émotions commençaient à prendre le dessus.

Sam : Ne m'laisse pas Jack

Jack : Pardonne moi…

Elle déposa un baiser sur les lèvres de l'homme qu'elle aimait. Elle avait souvent rêvé de cet instant mais jamais elle n'aurait cru que ça se passerait ainsi. Elle le regarda droit dans les yeux.

Jack : Je t'aime Sam.

Sam : Je t'aime aussi.

Jack : Pardonne- moi.

Il mourut dans les bras de celle qu'il aimait. Sam ne bougeait plus. Elle restait à côté de Jack, le corps convulsé de sanglots. Teal'c accouru à son tour. Il avait fait traverser Daniel et était revenu voir ce qui se passait auprès de Jack et Samantha. La jeune femme lui ordonna de partir et de sauver sa peau mais Teal'c refusa. Les soldats Jaffas avançaient de plus en plus et il devenait difficile de les tenir à distance.

Teal'c : Ce n'est pas ce qu'O'Neill aurait voulu Carter.

Sam : Mais c'est ce que moi je veux !

Teal'c l'attrapa par la taille et couru en direction de la porte.

Sam : Lâchez moi !

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**En salle d'embarquement.**

Teal'c voulait essayer d'atterrir sans trop de bobos mais Sam qui se débattait rendit l'arrivée mouvementée. Une fois de l'autre côté du vortex, Carter compris que c'était vraiment fini. Jack était resté là-bas et elle, elle était ici. Pourquoi l'avait-il ramenée ?! Elle s'effondra au sol et fut convulsée par les sanglots une nouvelle fois. Lorsque l'équipe médicale arriva, tout le monde était choqué. Daniel avait voulu réconforter Sam mais elle l'avait brutalement repoussé. Janet compris. Elle s'approcha de Samantha qui ne voulait pas qu'on la touche. Janet jeta un regard à l'un des infirmiers qui l'accompagnaient et celui-ci s'approcha de Sam par derrière. Il la bloqua au sol afin que Fraiser puisse injecter un calmant à Sam et ils la lâchèrent tous les deux. Le docteur donna quelques consignes aux autres, le temps que les sédatifs aient fait leur effet, et elle la fit transporter à l'infirmerie.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Maison de Sam.**

Elle était allongée sur son lit, dans un état de profonde léthargie. Comme elle l'avait promis à son amie, elle n'abusait pas des calmants que Janet lui prescrivait. Ce n'était pas l'envie qui lui manquait pourtant ! C'était si douloureux ! Quand elle fermait les yeux, il était devant elle à lui sourire mais toujours, ils se retrouvaient sur cette planète et il mourait auprès d'elle ! D'accord il voulait qu'elle vive mais… Avait-il pensé à la douleur que procurait son absence ? Elle essayait d'être forte, de ne pas pleurer. Oh non pas pour eux ! Pour lui. Elle voulait qu'il se réconforte, qu'il ne voie pas la déchirure au fond d'elle. Mais elle n'y arrivait pas, encore moins quand elle était seule. Elle était en congé depuis une semaine parce que son travail pâtissait de son état. Elle ne pensait qu'à lui qu'on avait abandonné au fin fond de la galaxie et elle n'arrivait plus à se concentrer sur ses recherches. C'était difficile pour ses amis de la voir dans cet état. Elle qui ne s'arrêtait jamais de travailler… Ils ne la reconnaissaient plus. Elle avait refusé de se rendre à l'enterrement de Jack.

_S : Ce n'est qu'une boite vide ! Il n'est pas là ! Il repose à l'autre bout de l'univers._

Il est vrai qu'ils n'avaient pas retrouvé le corps du colonel. Sam avait alors espéré s'être trompée. Jack était peut-être encore en vie et s'était caché quelque part ! Ils avaient fouillé la planète de long en large : rien ! Elle fut anéantie une seconde fois. Personne ne comprenait comment avait pu disparaître le corps du colonel. Ce n'était pas dans les habitudes des Goa'ulds d'emporter les corps après une bataille ! Elle restait donc enfermée chez elle, ne mangeant que pour faire taire son ventre criant famine et elle lui rendait hommage à sa façon. Elle avait volé une photo de Jack dans le dossier de ce dernier.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**2 ans plus tard.**

Lentement, les chevrons de la porte s'enclenchèrent, devenant rouges. Lorsque tous furent en place, un jet de liquide visqueux surgit au centre de l'anneau puis le liquide se stabilisa en une flaque bleue miroitante. C'est alors que surgirent cinq individus tous vêtus de treillis militaires. Il s'agissait de l'équipe SG1.

Daniel : Oh mon dieu !

Sam : C'est superbe ici !

Teal'c : Le colonel O'Neill aurait aimé cette planète.

Sam : Pour sûr ! Avec une canne à pêche et une bière fraîche…

Elle sourit en imaginant la scène puis son visage s'assombrit.

Jonas : Il nous manque à tous Sam.

Kellerman : Cessez vos bavardages inutiles et mettez vous plutôt au travail ! Jonas et Daniel, vous allez sonder les alentours. Teal'c, Carter et moi allons faire un tour pour repérer les lieux !

Jonas : Enfin… presque à tous.

SG1 était en effet sur une planète qui aurait plu au colonel O'Neill. En face de l'anneau, un lac s'étendait à perte de vue, le soleil se reflétant sur l'eau créait un effet de lumière magnifique alors que quelques saules créaient de l'ombre. De plus, la sonde n'avait détecté aucune présence : ce monde était inhabité !

L'équipe, en s'éloignant un peu, découvrit les ruines d'un temple qui, de l'extérieur, ressemblait aux temples Maya selon le Docteur Jackson. A l'intérieur, les murs étaient recouverts d'une fine couche d'or recouverte de textes qu'il leur faudrait déchiffrer. Daniel se mit donc aussitôt au travail. Il venait de comprendre comment traduire ces textes lorsqu'il entendit la voix de Sam. Elle semblait énervée.

Sam : Non mais pour qui il se prend celui là ! C'est pas possible !

Daniel : Sam calme toi… Ca ne sert à rien de t'énerver.

Sam : Mais je n'le supporte plus !

Jonas : Teal'c pense qu'il est jaloux du Colonel O'Neill…

Ses amis le regardèrent en l'interrogeant du regard.

Sam : Jaloux de quoi ?

Jonas : Il pense que Kellerman est jaloux du fait que tout le monde respecte O'Neill et qu'il reste vu comme son remplaçant, celui qui lui vole sa place.

Daniel : Ca tient la route.

Sam : Après tout c'est ce qu'il est, même s'il ne l'a pas voulu.

Sam regarda Daniel avec un regard rempli de tristesse et de larmes qu'elle essayait de retenir. Jonas sentit qu'elle avait envie de parler alors il prétexta devoir prendre l'air.

Jonas : Je commence à avoir mal à la tête, je vais aller prendre l'air avant que ça ne s'amplifie.

Daniel : Regardes dans mon sac, il y a de l'aspirine.

Jonas : Merci.

Une fois Jonas sorti, Daniel se tourna vers son amie qui ne contenait plus ses larmes. Elles roulaient en silence sur ses joues avant d'aller s'écraser sur le sol poussiéreux.

Daniel : Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Sam : Oui merci. Il me manque tant…

Daniel : Je sais ce que tu ressens. Je suis désolé que tu doives vivre ça. Jack était mon ami et il me manque à moi aussi.

Sam : Et Kellerman ! Je ne supporte plus son air hautain. Il est si fier. Il se donne des airs qu'il n'a pas !

Daniel : C'est certain mais nous n'avons pas d'autre choix que de faire avec.

Un silence s'en suivit.

Sam : Daniel ? On me dit que la douleur s'atténuera avec le temps mais… j'ai toujours aussi mal… c'est…

Daniel : Non Sam, ça n's'atténue pas. On s'habitue à elle c'est tout. On lui résiste mieux mais elle est toujours aussi forte.

Après quelques instants, elle se calma. Elle respira profondément et se passa de l'eau froide sur le visage pour apaiser ses yeux qui commençaient à gonfler. Elle sortit ensuite respirer un peu d'air frais.

La fin de la journée approchait. Chacun avait terminé son travail. Daniel, Jonas et Sam avaient photographié les murs afin de pouvoir poursuivre les traductions à la base et Teal'c avait assisté le Colonel Kellerman dans la surveillance.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Maison de Sam.**

Une semaine de repos ! Maintenant, elle profitait presque toujours de ses vacances. En arrivant chez elle, elle regarda son courrier tout en se déchaussant. Elle entra dans sa cuisine et se dirigea vers son réfrigérateur dont elle sortit une bière. Elle bu une gorgée, posa son courrier sur la table et monta rapidement à l'étage. Elle pénétra dans la salle de bain et se fit couler un bain. Elle redescendit chercher sa bière, pris ses affaires et mit son linge dans la machine à laver qu'elle mit en marche. Elle remonta, mit de la musique, se déshabilla et entra dans son bain. Elle ferma les yeux et laissa son esprit vagabonder. Le téléphone sonna alors qu'elle rêvassait. _Je savais bien que j'avais oublié quelque chose !_ pensa-t-elle. Elle sortit de l'eau, entra dans son peignoir et couru dans sa chambre pour décrocher. Le téléphone sonnait encore, ça devait être Janet ou Daniel pour insister aussi longtemps.

Sam : Allo ?

Daniel : Sam c'est moi. J'te dérange ?

Sam : Un peu, j'étais dans mon bain. Mais c'est pas grave.

Daniel : Désolé. Je voulais savoir si tu voulais venir en ville demain. Y'a la fête foraine et on y va tous.

Sam : Avec plaisir !

Daniel : Bien. Alors je vais te laisser regagner ta baignoire. Bonne soirée.

Sam : Merci. A demain.

Elle retourna dans son bain mais cette fois, elle n'oublia pas le combiné. On ne sait jamais…

Elle sortit de ses pensées, l'eau était froide. Elle sortit donc de l'eau, mit son peignoir, et descendit le téléphone d'une main, sa cannette de bière vide de l'autre. Elle posa le tout sur la table de la cuisine et se dirigea vers la buanderie. Elle sortit son linge de la machine et l'étendit pour qu'il sèche. Une fois la tâche terminée, elle retourna à la cuisine pour se préparer un rapide petit repas. Elle ouvrit une boite de thon, une autre de maïs, zut ! Ce n'est pas grave, elle appellerait Tom, son voisin à la rescousse.

Sam : Tom ? C'est Samantha. Comment vas-tu ?

Tom : Très bien et toi ?

Sam : Ca allait très bien jusqu'à ce que je commence à vouloir faire à manger. Tu n'aurais pas par hasard un œuf, une tomate et un peu de salade à donner à ta charmante voisine ?

Tom : Je dois avoir ça. Laisse-moi trouver le tout et j'arrive.

Sam : Merci.

Elle réalisa alors qu'elle était en peignoir et que Tom ne tarderait pas. Elle monta donc de nouveau à l'étage et passa un T-shirt et un jean. Elle finissait de boutonner son pantalon quand on frappa à la porte. Elle alla ouvrir et vit Tom sur le pas de la porte tout sourire. Elle le fit entrer et ils se dirigèrent vers la cuisine. Il posa son chargement sur la table, à côté des conserves que Samantha avait préparé.

Sam : Tu te joins à moi ?

Tom : Ca aurait été avec plaisir mais j'ai déjà mangé.

Sam : Je vois. Il est tout juste 20h, tu as rencard ?

Tom éclata de rire.

Tom : En effet.

Sam : Et comment s'appelle-t-elle ?

Tom : Jenifer. Si ça se passe bien tu la rencontreras peut-être !

Sam : J'espère !

Tom : Bon, faut que je file me préparer. J'te laisse.

Sam : Bonne soirée.

Tom : Merci. Toi aussi. Et bon appétit.

Il s'enfuit chez lui, laissant Sam seule dans sa cuisine. _Sacré Tom ! Un vrai tombeur celui-là ! _ Sam sortit un saladier de son buffet et une petite casserole. Elle fit bouillir de l'eau et y plongea l'œuf. Pendant que celui-ci prenait à son tour un bain, elle commença à découper la tomate en morceaux. Elle mit alors le thon, le maïs, la salade verte et les morceaux de tomates dans le saladier. L'œuf étant assez cuit, elle coupa le gaz et prépara une sauce rapidement. Elle écailla l'œuf puis lui fit subir le même sort que la tomate. Sa petite salade prête, elle alla s'enfoncer dans le canapé et alluma la télé. Elle tomba sur une émission où des psychologues essayaient d'aider des parents ayant des enfants difficiles. Elle zappa. Elle tomba alors sur une émission où les parents d'une jeune fille n'acceptaient pas sa relation avec un homme de 16ans son aîné. Zapping. Non, ce soir, rien qui touche aux problèmes relationnels des autres ! Elle finit par trouver une émission de jeux qui ferait l'affaire.

Elle mangea tranquillement, suivant plus ou moins le programme télévisé. La seule chose qui lui venait à l'esprit en voyant les candidats dans leurs défis c'était _« heureusement que le ridicule ne tue pas ! ». _Ayant terminé de manger, elle fit le peu de vaisselle qu'il y avait dans son évier, coupa la télé et monta dans sa chambre. Elle enleva son jean et son T-shirt et pris dans son armoire un maxi T-shirt bien trop large pour elle. Elle fit un arrêt dans la salle de bain, se brossa les dents et se mit de la crème hydratante sur le corps. Elle enfila son T-shirt et alla se glisser dans les draps frais de son lit. Il était encore tôt mais elle était épuisée et la journée de demain promettait d'être très intéressante. Elle devait être en forme !

_« Eh attends ! Viens ici ! Tu crois pas que tu vas t'en tirer comme ça ? _

__ Bien sûr que si ! Tu n'fais pas l'poids contre moi !_

__ Tu as l'air sûr de toi. »_

_Elle s'approcha de lui l'air de rien et lui fit une prise, le couchant au sol. Elle s'assit sur lui et le bloqua pour qu'il ne se relève pas._

_« Tu es si belle …»_

_Elle fut surprise par les mots qu'elle venait d'entendre et desserra son emprise. Il la fit alors basculer et se retrouva sur elle._

_« Tricheur ! »_

_Ils éclatèrent de rire. Retrouvant leur sérieux, ils se regardèrent dans les yeux l'un de l'autre sans prononcer un seul mot de peur de briser cet instant. Il déposa alors un baiser sur les lèvres de la jeune femme. Elle se resserra contre lui. Ils s'embrassèrent, resserrant leur étreinte. Soudain un bruit sourd se fit entendre. Elle vit l'homme commencer à disparaître en grimaçant. Elle avait beau l'appeler rien n'y faisait, il disparaissait de plus en plus. Lorsqu'il eu totalement disparu, elle tourna sur elle-même. Elle s'arrêta un instant et l'appela à nouveau. Rien. Elle se retourna et vit des Jaffas attaquer. Il était là, à terre. Non ! Pas encore ! Elle voulu courir vers lui mais ses jambes n'obeissaient plus. Elle ne pouvait qu'observer la scène qui se déroulait sous ses yeux._

Samantha se réveilla en sueurs, pleurant à chaudes larmes. Elle avait encore fait un cauchemar. Ça lui arrivait souvent de revoir Jack en rêve et la plupart du temps, elle le revoyait mourir, mais elle ne s'y ferait jamais. Elle se leva et alla boire un verre d'eau. Elle jeta son T-shirt trempé au sol et prit une douche rapide. Une fois les idées remises en place, elle ne voulait plus se recoucher. Elle alla dans la buanderie voir où en était son linge. Pas tout à fait sec ! Elle se dirigea donc au salon. Elle mit un peu de musique et se blottit au fond du canapé. Elle finit par s'assoupir ainsi.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Maison de Daniel.**

Le réveil était difficile. Le linguiste ouvrit un œil et le referma aussitôt. _Courage ! _La paupière se souleva à nouveau, suivie par la deuxième. Daniel battit rapidement des yeux pour s'habituer à la lumière. Le plus dur était fait. Il s'étendit de tout son long dans ce grand lit puis s'assit. Pas facile ! Il sortit une jambe du lit si confortable, puis une autre, et se retrouva assis sur le bord. Il bailla puis se redressa en soupirant. Il se dirigea vers la fenêtre et ouvrit les rideaux. La lumière l'aveugla. Il cligna des yeux pour s'y faire et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Il se déshabilla et entra sous la douche. Ça allait l'aider à se réveiller ! Il coupa l'eau et frissonna en prenant une serviette. Il entendit que la cafetière s'était mise en route. _Oui ! Un bon petit café pour démarrer cette journée !_ Il fila dans sa chambre s'habiller avant de descendre à la cuisine. Il saisit une tasse et la remplit du café qui venait tout juste de couler. _Ouille ! Chaud ! _Il mit la radio pour écouter les informations et s'assit sur une chaise. Un cambriolage avait mal tourné cette nuit : les braqueurs, après avoir ouvert le feu, ont tous été abattus par la police. Deux agents ont été blessés mais sans gravité. L'acteur Brian Speelman avait succombé ce matin à son cancer du foie. Les nouvelles bonnes ou mauvaises se succédaient. Puis vint la météo. Ils annonçaient 21° pour cet après-midi_. Parfait, le temps sera avec nous !_ Il finit son breuvage et déposa la tasse dans le lave-vaisselle.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**En ville.**

La petite troupe se baladait de stand en stand. Cassandra faisait tous les manèges. Jonas et Daniel discutaient entre eux tout comme Sam et Janet. Teal'c était allé rendre visite à sa famille sur Chulack. Tout le monde s'amusait.

Janet : Comment tu te sens ? Tu as l'air fatiguée.

Sam : Non. Ça va. Je me suis endormie sur le canapé c'est tout.

Janet : Sam…

Sam : J'ai rêvé de lui cette nuit.

Janet : Et ?

Sam : Comme toujours. J'ai finis par revoir…

Janet : Je peux te prescrire quelque chose si tu veux.

Sam : Non. Ça va.

Elles furent alors interpellées par Cassy qui les appelait depuis le manège où elle était.

Sam : Mais comment fait-elle pour monter là dedans ?

Janet : J'en sais rien. Rien qu'à la regarder j'ai l'estomac qui se retourne.

Elles se mirent à rire.

Sam : J'ai envie de nougat !

Janet : Et moi d'une barbe à papa ! Où sont les confiseries ?

Elles rirent de nouveau et se mirent en quête du stand qui les intéressait. Les hommes et Cassy réussiraient bien à les retrouver.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Maison de Sam.**

La jeune femme avait passé un excellent après midi en compagnie de ses amis. Elle posa ses affaires sur le meuble de l'entrée et se déchaussa. Elle entra dans le salon et se posa sur le canapé. Elle vit alors que son répondeur indiquait un message. Qui ça pouvait bien être ? Ses amis étaient avec elle, la base n'aurait pas laissé de message et l'aurait contactée sur son portable, Tom n'aurait pas laissé de message non plus. Elle se leva et appuya sur la touche « play ».

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Dans un hôpital à New York, le lendemain matin.**

Infirmière : Très bien. Je vous faxe ça tout de suite. Je suis à vous tout de suite Madame.

Après quelques instants, l'infirmière revint s'occuper de la jeune femme.

Inf : Je peux vous aider ?

Sam : Je m'appelle Samantha Carter, j'ai eu un message sur mon répondeur comme quoi un patient m'avait demandée.

Inf : Attendez, je regarde. En effet, on a admis un homme qui vous a réclamé. J'appelle une collègue qui va vous conduire auprès de lui et vous expliquer son cas.

Sam : Mais… qui est-ce ?

Inf : On ne sait pas… Karen, c'est la jeune femme qu'a réclamée ton patient.

Karen : Oh ! Merci. Suivez-moi.

Sam : Votre collègue m'a dit que vous n'avez pas pu l'identifier, il n'avait aucun papier sur lui ?

Karen : Non, en effet. La police l'a retrouvé à moitié nu dans une petite ruelle. Il semblerait qu'il ait été torturé. Il est inconscient malgré le fait que ses blessures soient en bonne partie cicatrisées.

Sam : Quelle sorte de blessures ?

Karen : Il a été brûlé et frappé. Il y a aussi des marques plutôt bizarres. On ne sait pas de quoi ça peut provenir. C'est à cet étage. Vous n'avez aucune idée de qui il pourrait être ? Vous avez de la famille à New York ?

Sam : Non, pas ici. J'ai cherché et je n'vois que mon frère. Mais que ferait-il ici ?

L'infirmière s'arrêta et regarda Sam qui ne comprenait rien à cette situation.

Karen : C'est ici.

Elle laissa Sam passer devant et la suivit. Sam s'approcha lentement du lit, elle avait un peu peur.

Sam : Oh mon Dieu !

Samantha se sentit défaillir. L'infirmière l'attrapa par la taille et la fit asseoir. Elle entendit Carter murmurer :

Sam : Mais… Comment est-ce possible ? C'est pas possible…

Les yeux de Sam s'embuèrent et des larmes commencèrent à perler et à rouler sur ses joues. L'infirmière s'agenouilla à ses côtés et la regarda sans rien dire. Elle observa Samantha tendre le bras et saisir la main du patient.

Karen : Voulez-vous que je vous laisse ?

Sam : Oui, merci.

Elle avait prononcé ces mots sans quitter l'homme du regard. Les larmes ne cessaient d'inonder ses yeux.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Dans l'entrée du même hôpital quelques heures plus tard.**

Inf : Eh ! Salut Bosco.

Bosco : Salut ! On vient pour le gars qu'on a trouvé dans la rue. Vu qu'il n'avait pas de papier, on va relever ses empreintes et voir ce que ça donnera.

Inf : Faith et toi n'aurez pas à vous donner cette peine.

Bosco : Comment ça ?

Inf : Il a reprit connaissance pendant qu'on l'examinait et il a appelé quelqu'un. On a réussit à la retrouver et elle est venue.

Bosco : Super ! Ca va nous faciliter le travail !

Faith : Quoi donc ?

Bosco : Notre inconnu n'est plus inconnu !

Inf : Je vous appelle Karen.

B & F : Merci.

Quelques minutes d'attente et Karen arriva.

Bosco : Salut.

Karen : Salut.

Faith : Alors notre inconnu a une identité ?

Karen : En effet. On a retrouvé la femme qu'il a appelée. C'est un Major de l'armée de l'air. Elle est avec lui en ce moment.

Bosco : Elle est arrivée quand ?

Karen : Ce matin.

Faith : OK. On va contacter le patron et on ira lui parler.

Bosco : Et le type, il a dit quoi ?

Karen : Il est à nouveau inconscient. Il ne s'est réveillé que quelques minutes.

Bosco : Merde.

Faith : Il a une identité maintenant, c'est déjà pas mal.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Dans les couloirs de l'hôpital, encore plus tard.**

Le jeune homme traversait les couloirs avec un air inquiet sur le visage. Son amie n'avait rien voulu lui dire au téléphone. Elle voulait qu'il vienne à New York l'y retrouver. Il arriva devant la chambre qu'on lui avait indiquée. La porte était fermée et il avait un drôle de pressentiment. Il frappa et entra aussitôt. Son amie était là, assise près du lit. Elle avait un regard mouillé de larmes. Il s'approcha du lit et regarda qui y était allongé. Il pali… Il regarda longuement ce visage si familier. Mon Dieu… C'était un miracle. Après tout ce temps, ils s'étaient résigné à sa disparition et voilà qu'il réapparaissait. Après un long silence, Daniel, sachant que Sam n'était pas en état de répondre à ses questions, parti à la recherche d'une infirmière. Après avoir eu quelques explications, il retourna auprès de Sam. Aucun mot ne fut prononcé.

On frappa à la porte et Daniel vit deux inspecteurs de police entrer.

Faith : Bonjour.

Daniel : Bonjour.

Faith : Officier Yokas et lui, c'est l'officier Boscorelli. Comment va-t-il ?

Daniel : Il n'a toujours pas repris connaissance.

Bosco : C'est nous qui sommes chargés de cette enquête. Vous avez une idée de ce qui lui est arrivé ?

Il parlait en regardant Sam. Celle-ci n'avait même pas levé les yeux pour voir qui ils étaient. Son regard restait posé sur le patient, comme figé. Il remarqua alors qu'elle lui tenait la main. Il se tourna vers Daniel avec un regard interrogateur.

Bosco : Et vous êtes ?

Daniel : Je suis le Docteur Daniel Jackson et voici le Major Samantha Carter. Nous sommes des amis du Colonel O'Neill. Et nous ne savons pas ce qui lui est arrivé. Il a disparu il y a environs deux ans et il a été déclaré mort quelques temps après.

Faith : Est-il possible d'interroger votre amie ?

Daniel : Et bien, pour le moment elle est très décontenancée mais si vous lui laissez un peu de temps pour qu'elle se remette, ça ne devrait pas poser de problème.

Faith : Merci. On repassera plus tard alors.

Les inspecteurs quittèrent la pièce et refermèrent la porte derrière eux.

Bosco : Ca va être super !

Faith : De quoi tu parles ?

Bosco : C'est l'armée ! Ils vont nous faire boucler l'enquête pour qu'on ne fourre pas notre nez dans leurs affaires !

Faith : Tu regardes vraiment trop la télé Bosco.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Le lendemain matin, toujours à l'hôpital.**

Daniel : C'est… étrange.

Sam : Très.

Daniel : J'ai l'impression de rêver.

Sam : Mais ce n'est pas un rêve.

Daniel : Il est vivant…

Sam : Il est vivant.

Elle se sentait si bien, si apaisée. Elle ne savait pas ce qui allait se passer maintenant mais il lui était revenu et c'était l'essentiel !

Soudain quelqu'un entra en ouvrant la porte si brusquement qu'elle manqua sortir de ses gonds et que Daniel et Sam sursautèrent. Ils virent alors Kellerman qui entrait dans la pièce en souriant. Mais un sourire sadique pas un sourire de ceux que l'on fait quand on est heureux !

Sam : Mais qu'est-ce que vous foutez là ?!

Kellerman : On s'est fait du souci. Vous devriez prévenir quand vous partez comme ça.

Daniel : Il me semble que nous sommes de repos donc nous n'avons de comptes à vous rendre !

Kellerman : Peut-être mais vous avez fait une grave erreur en ne prévenant pas l'armée du retour d'O'Neill. On n'sait pas ce qui lui est arrivé, il peut être très dangereux…

Il parlait sur un ton calme, presque mielleux.

Sam : Vous me donnez envie de vomir !

Kellerman : Attention Major ! Je suis toujours votre supérieur ! Ce n'est pas parce qu'il est revenu que ça signifie que vous êtes débarrassés de moi.

Sam : Daniel, retiens moi, j'vais le tuer !

Jack : Eh Dorothée on se calme. J'ai l'impression de m'entendre… Dit une voix à moitié endormie.

Tous se figèrent. Avaient-ils bien entendu ? Ils se tournèrent face au lit.

Daniel : Jack ?

Jack : Non ! C'est le Pape ! Qui voulez vous que ce soit ?

Sam : Oh mon Dieu…

De nouvelles larmes perlèrent à ses yeux puis roulèrent sur ses joues.

Jack : Qu'est-ce que j'ai dit ?

Elle sourit à travers ses larmes et c'est ce qu'il voulait.

Jack : Je préfère ça !

Elle s'assit alors à ses côtés et s'essuya les yeux mais ses émotions avaient pris le dessus et elle avait du mal à reprendre le contrôle de son corps.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Dans le bureau du Docteur Christian Nikola.**

De nouveaux arrivants avaient fait leur entrée depuis le show de Kellerman. Assis en face du docteur Nikola, le Général Hammond et un de ses supérieurs buvaient les paroles du médecin. Restés debout derrière eux, il y avait Samantha, Daniel, mais aussi Kellerman qui semblait déçu par ce que le médecin leur disait.

Dr : Le Colonel O'Neill est physiquement prêt à reprendre du service dès sa sortie. Ses blessures sont tout à fait cicatrisées. Il est peut-être un peu déstabilisé par ce qui lui est arrivé mais notre psychologue ne constate rien d'alarmant. D'après elle, de retour chez lui, entouré de ses proches, il ira bien. Il est psychologiquement fort. Je suppose que c'est dû à son entraînement militaire.

Hammond : C'est une excellente nouvelle !

Dr : Excusez-moi mais j'ai une opération prévue dans une demi-heure et j'aimerais me préparer un peu.

Hammond : Bien sûr. Merci Docteur.

Tous suivirent le Docteur Nikola hors de son bureau. Hammond et son supérieur ouvrait la marche. Ils discutaient probablement de ce qui attendait Jack à son retour. Kellerman fermait la marche sans dire un mot. Daniel et Sam, au centre, ne cachaient pas leur joie. Tant pis pour Kellerman !

Arrivée dans l'entrée de l'hôpital, la petite troupe stoppa la marche. Le supérieur devait partir et Kellerman n'avait aucune envie de rester pour les voir se réjouir. Hammond voulait voir Jack et repartirait donc plus tard.

Des rumeurs les plus folles couraient sur le retour de Jack sur Terre mais l'explication était qu'un des soldats l'avait reconnu et avait rapporté son corps au Goa'uld qu'il servait. Celui-ci fut ravi et fit mettre Jack dans un sarcophage. S'en suivit tortures mortelles et résurrections. Mais Jack ne savait pas comment il avait atterri à New York. Le faux Dieu était fortement menacé par un ennemi inconnu à Jack qui pensait fortement lui devoir son retour sur Terre. Mais s'il pensait savoir qui, il ne comprenait pas le pourquoi de la chose.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Au SGC, deux jours plus tard.**

Jack : Les murs sont toujours aussi gris !

Sam : Il n'y a pas grand-chose de nouveau ici si ce n'est quelques personnes.

Jack : C'est déjà pas mal.

Sam : Venez…

Jack suivit Sam. Que voulait-elle lui montrer ? Il comprit qu'elle l'emmenait voir le Doc à l'infirmerie. Ils entrèrent et la virent qui discutait avec une infirmière. Elle sourit en les voyants. Elle s'excusa auprès de l'infirmière et alla voir ses amis. Elle serra Jack dans ses bras pour lui souhaiter bienvenue.

Janet : Ca fait plaisir de vous revoir Colonel !

Jack : Alors je vous ai manqué ?

Janet : Oh que oui ! dit elle en riant.

Jack : A moi aussi ça me fait plaisir de vous revoir Doc ! Mais dîtes moi ! Vous n'auriez pas un peu grossit ?

Janet : En effet. Mais je devrais bientôt retrouver ma taille de guêpe... J'avoue que j'ai hâte qu'il arrive !

Jack : Vous ne penserez plus la même chose pendant votre accouchement.

Jonas : Qu'est-ce que tu fais debout ? T'es censée rester allongée j'te rappelle !

Janet : Calme toi.

Jack : Ah parce que c'est lui le père ?

Sam acquiesça en souriant.

Jonas : Mon Colonel ? Mais je n'pensais pas que vous seriez de retour si tôt !

Jack : Vous m'avez manqué aussi Jonas.

Jonas : C'est pas ce j'ai voulu dire. Au contraire, je suis heureux de vous revoir mais je ne m'attendais pas à ce que vous repreniez du service aussi vite !

Jack : Pour l'instant il n'est pas encore question de mission. Je dois me faire examiner avant. Ils veulent être absolument sûrs que je suis encore un bon p'tit soldat et que je n'pèterais pas les plombs à des années lumière d'ici.

Jonas : Je vois. En tout cas, bon retour parmi nous.

Jack : Merci.

Sam et Jack continuèrent leur petit tour dans la base tandis que Janet parti s'allonger et que Jonas retourna travailler. Jack constata que le mess avait été refait. Sam lui expliqua qu'un soldat avait été drogué lors d'une mission et de retour sur Terre, il voulait tout décorer. Il avait commencé par ses quartiers, s'était attaqué au mess et avait voulu repeindre les couloirs mais il fut soigné alors qu'il commençait seulement. Les couloirs ont retrouvé leur couleur grise mais le mess était resté dans l'état où il l'avait mis. Après tout, ça le rendait plus convivial !

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Trois semaines plus tard, sur PZX 986.**

Le vortex se referma après le passage de l'équipe.

Jack : Oh bon sang ! Même ça, ça me manquait !

Daniel : D'après les relevés de la sonde, on doit aller dans cette direction.

Jack : OK alors en route mauvaise troupe !

SG1 marcha un moment mais la nuit commençait à tomber et il n'y avait toujours aucune trace de ce village détecté par la sonde.

Jack : Bon ! On va s'arrêter là pour aujourd'hui et on repartira demain matin.

Daniel : Le village ne s'est pas envolé tout de même !

Jack : On verra ça demain.

Ils installèrent donc leur camp et se reposèrent un peu. Pendant la nuit, Sam se senti bizarre. Elle ne savait pas ce qu'elle avait exactement mais elle avait besoin de se rassurer. Elle se leva et alla voir son colonel qui dormait. Le voir dormir lui fit déjà du bien. Elle s'avança et lui caressa les cheveux. Elle souriait. Elle se glissa dans le sac de couchage de son supérieur et se blotti contre lui.

Jack : Carter ? Qu'est-ce que vous faites ?

Sam : Chut…

Elle prit sa main et passa le bras de Jack autour d'elle. Jack, surpris, ne dit cependant rien et la laissa se rendormir.

Au petit matin, il sorti du sac de couchage avant que les autres ne se réveillent. Si l'un d'eux les surprenait ainsi…

Deux heures plus tard, l'équipe se remettait en route, à la recherche du village qui avait disparu. Jonas et Daniel émettaient des hypothèses sur cette disparition et Teal'c levait son sourcil de temps à autre. Sam et Jack suivaient silencieusement, gênés par ce qui s'était passé la veille.

Après une nouvelle journée aussi fructueuse que la précédente, ils se réinstallèrent pour la nuit. Il avait été décidé que le lendemain, ils repartiraient en direction de la porte. Une autre sonde serait probablement envoyée.

Pendant le repas, les sujets de discussions se succédaient, passant par les résultats du dernier match des Bulls, les repas du mess, le reportage sur l'Egypte ancienne diffusé la semaine précédente… Ils en étaient venus à parler de Janet et Jonas. Celui-ci était revenu sur Terre quelques mois après la disparition de Jack. Kelowna était frappée par une épidémie inconnue et peu de personnes avaient survécues. Celles qui avaient eu cette chance ont été accueillies par les autres états nation de Langara mais Jonas avait décidé de rester sur Terre. Et le reste se laisse deviner.

Sam : Et toi Daniel ? Comment va Sophie ?

Daniel : Elle va bien.

Jack : Qui est Sophie ?

Daniel : Elle est psychologue au SGC.

Jack : Et ?

Daniel : On s'est rencontré il y a presque un an. Bon nombre de nos hommes revenaient blessés et il y a eu surbooking à l'infirmerie. Elle est venue aider. Et voilà.

Jack : Et voilà ?

Daniel : Il est tard, on devrait se reposer.

Jack : C'est ça… Dites plutôt que ça vous gêne de parler de votre vie privée.

Daniel ne répondit pas et alla se coucher.

Jack : Bonne nuit ! Cria-t-il pour que son ami l'entende.

Daniel : Bonne nuit.

Jack : J'ai l'impression qu'il est vexé.

Sam : Il est juste gêné.

Jonas : Daniel est très réservé.

Jack aperçu Teal'c sourire.

Jack : Quoi ?

Teal'c leva un sourcil interrogateur.

Jack : Pourquoi souriez-vous ?

Teal'c : Je repensais juste à ce qu'a dit Jonas Quinn et à la façon dont Daniel Jackson a abordé Sophie.

Jack le regarda avec de gros yeux pleins d'interrogation. Il voulait en savoir d'avantage sur cette rencontre.

Sam : Oh Seigneur oui. Je m'en souviens.

Jack : Alors ?! Soit vous en avez trop dit, soit vous n'en avez pas dit assez. Et je vote pour la deuxième solution.

Sam : En fait, il est allé la voir pendant un moment de calme. Mais vous le connaissez quand il est avec une femme qui lui plait…

Jack : Un peu empoté oui.

Sam : Il est allé la voir et lui a demandé s'ils pouvaient se parler. Bon, jusque là rien de bien méchant même pour lui. Mais quand ils se sont écartés pour parler, tout ce qu'il a pu lui dire, après un long silence, c'est « vous avez du sang sur votre chemisier ».

Jack éclata de rire, accompagné de Jonas. Sam riait plus discrètement. Quand à Teal'c, il sourit de nouveau.

Jack : « Vous avez du sang sur votre chemisier. » ! Sacré Daniel ! Mais il semblerait que ça ne lui ait pas porté préjudice. Bien au contraire.

Jonas : Avec un peu d'aide, il a réussit à rattraper le coup.

Sam : Et aujourd'hui, ils sont inséparables !

Jonas : On devrait se reposer si on veut être en forme demain.

Ils partirent donc se reposer mais Jack ne réussissait pas à dormir. Il pensait à ses amis, à ce qu'il avait raté dans leur vie. Il rattraperait son retard. Et puis il n'y avait pas encore eu les grands évènements ! Il n'avait pas raté de mariage, ni l'accouchement de Janet. Mais et Sam ? Elle n'avait rien dit de sa vie à elle. Avait-elle rencontré quelqu'un pendant ces deux ans où il n'était pas là ? Il devrait lui poser la question. Non, ça ne se fait pas. Mais comment savoir ? Peut-être dans une discussion comme celle qu'ils avaient eue ce soir, il pourrait porter l'attention sur elle ? Il ne savait pas, il ne savait plus !

Jack : Votre planète est déserte Daniel !

Daniel : Il y a un problème en effet.

Jack : Bon, assez pour aujourd'hui. Demain, on arrivera à la porte.

Sam : C'est tout de même étrange que les relevés aient trouvés quelque chose qui n'existe pas en réalité.

Ils s'installèrent pour leur troisième et dernière nuit sur cette planète. La soirée fut plus calme que celle de la veille. Ils partirent se coucher assez tôt. Samantha ne trouvait pas le sommeil. Jack non plus d'ailleurs. Ce dernier se leva et parti faire un tour. Ne le voyant pas revenir, Sam se leva à son tour et pris la même direction que lui. Après un bon quart d'heure de marche, elle vit une silhouette assise sur un tronc d'arbre déraciné. Elle s'approcha.

Sam : Mon Colonel ? Que faites-vous ? Demanda-t-elle en s'asseyant à ses côtés.

Jack : Je réfléchis. Dit-il en la regardant.

Sam : A quoi ?

Il y eu un silence et Sam se senti un peu gênée de sa question. Mais elle voulait savoir ce qui se passait dans la tête de Jack en ce moment même. Et pour cela, elle devait se montrer indiscrète.

Jack : Si j'ai tenu c'est grâce à toi.

Sam leva les yeux vers lui.

Jack : Chaque fois que ça devenait trop dur, je pensais à toi. Il fallait que je tienne pour revoir ton sourire, me replonger dans tes yeux, entendre ta voix. Tu me redonnais du courage quand j'en manquais.

Sam : Tu m'as tellement manqué. J'ai cru devenir folle quand tu es mort. L'idée que tu n'serais plus jamais là pour moi…J'en étais malade. Le plus dur, c'était de partir en mission sans toi. J'avais comme un vide immense en moi, un trou béant. C'était comme si on m'avait arraché le cœur…

Ils se regardèrent sans plus parler. Leurs regards suffisaient à faire comprendre ce qui se passait au fond d'eux. Elle se perdait dans ces yeux marrons qu'elle croyait ne jamais revoir tandis qu'il plongeait dans ces yeux bleus qui lui avaient tant manqué. Jack s'approcha d'elle et elle sentit son souffle sur elle. Il posa alors ses lèvres sur celles de Sam. Ce fut un baiser très tendre, rempli d'amour. Leurs corps étaient envahis de sensations nouvelles, les battements de leurs cœurs s'étaient accélérés... Puis Sam se glissa sur les genoux de Jack. Leur étreinte devenait de plus en plus passionnée.

Jack : Sam, on ne doit pas… Il ne faut pas…

Sam : Oublie ce fichu règlement…

Ils se regardèrent dans les yeux et elle pu lire dans son regard.

Sam : Je sais ce qui t'arrête réellement.

Il ne répondit pas.

Sam : Je n'ai pas l'intention de partir. Notre histoire n'a rien à voir avec celle que tu as vécu avec Sarah. Je n'suis pas Sarah. Je comprends que tu ais peur, tu as perdu Charlie puis Sarah. Mais ne crois pas que tu vas te débarrasser de moi aussi facilement ! Je t'aime. Et je n'supporterais pas de te perdre une nouvelle fois. Je n'te laisserais pas filer ! Tu as disparu deux ans. Je n'ai pas cessé de penser à toi. Je rêvais de toi toutes les nuits. C'est toi que je voulais malgré tout ! Et c'est toi que je continuerais à désirer toujours.

Il n'avait pas quitté ses yeux.

Jack : Tu m'aideras à ne plus avoir peur ?

Sam : Je te le promets.

Leurs lèvres se rencontrèrent de nouveau. Ils ne résistèrent pas à l'étreinte de l'autre. Le désir les consumait. Jack glissa ses mains sous le T-shirt de Sam. Il voulait sentir la peau de Sam contre la sienne. Il resserra son étreinte et Sam fut parcourue d'un frisson de plaisir. Il retira le T-shirt de la jeune femme. Ils se donnèrent l'un à l'autre, sous le seul regard de la lune blanche qui saurait préserver leur secret. Samantha s'endormit, bercée par la chaleur du corps de son amant qui la serrait tout contre lui, afin d'éviter de la perdre une nouvelle fois.

Les deux amants dormaient, allongés nus dans l'herbe, blottis l'un contre l'autre. Malgré l'air frais du matin, Sam se sentait merveilleusement bien. Mais déjà, les premières lueurs du jour pointaient, il leur fallait regagner le camp avant le réveil de leurs amis. A contre cœur, ils se séparèrent l'un de l'autre. Ils échangèrent regards et sourire en se rhabillant et un dernier baiser avant de rejoindre les autres. Soudain, ils entendirent crier leurs noms par Daniel. Que se passait-il donc au campement ?

Daniel : Jack ! Sam !

Jack : Qu'est-ce qui ce passe ?

Daniel : Mais où étiez vous ?

Jack : Euh… C'est pour ça que vous hurlez comme un veau ? Parce que nous nous sommes éloignés ?

Daniel : Ben, c'est-à-dire… oui. Mais comment vouliez que je sache ?

Jack : Que vous sachiez quoi ? Que vous alliez nous foutre une trouille bleue en hurlant comme vous l'avez fait ?

Daniel : Je suis désolé.

Jack : Oh ! C'est pas grave. Je préfère ça plutôt que vous nous ayez appelés pour un problème.

Là-dessus, Jonas et Teal'c arrivèrent.

Teal'c : Le Colonel O'Neill et le Major Carter ont l'air bien.

Jonas : Voilà nos fugueurs !

Sam : Nous n'étions pas loin.

Jonas : En tout cas, vous avez fichu une sacrée trouille à Daniel ! Avec ce village qu'on n'a pas trouvé, il a commencé à s'imaginer tout et n'importe quoi.

Jack : Ah ! Petit scarabée ! C'est très gentil de s'inquiéter pour nous.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Base SGC, salle de débriefing.**

Hammond :D'après les nouveaux relevés, il y a pourtant bien quelque chose sur cette planète.

Jack : Ouais… Nous on a rien trouvé en tout cas. Et c'est pas faute d'avoir cherché.

Sam : En fait, il semblerait que le village se déplace.

Hammond : Bien. Et quand à l'analyse de la roche trouvée sur PZX 957 ?

Sam : Nous n'avançons guère mon Général. On ne sait toujours pas de quoi elle est composée.

Jack : C'est bizarre ça.

Daniel : Quoi donc ?

Jack : Qu'elle n'ait pas encore trouvé.

Sam fronça les sourcils. Que voulait-il dire ? Qu'elle était moins efficace que d'habitude ? Comment devait-elle le prendre ?

Hammond : Bien. Vous allez pouvoir vous concentrer sur ces deux problèmes, pas de mission prévue prochainement. Rompez !

Jack : Chouette !

La pièce se vida petit à petit, chacun partant de son côté. Jack parti dans ses quartiers tout comme Teal'c, Sam parti dans son labo alors que Jonas et Daniel partirent ensemble.

Daniel : Tu ne trouves pas ça bizarre toi ?

Jonas : Quoi donc ?

Daniel : Je suis certain qu'ils nous cachent quelque chose !

Jonas : Qui ?

Daniel : Jack et Sam.

Jonas : Qu'est-ce qui te fait dire ça ?

Daniel : Je suis sûr qu'il s'est passé quelque chose sur PZX 986 !

Jonas : Mais quoi ?

Daniel : Quelque chose qu'ils ne veulent pas qu'on sache.

Jonas : Pourquoi ?

Daniel : Je n'crois pas à leur histoire ! Je n'suis pas si naïf que ça !

Jonas : Je n'suis pas sûr de te suivre Daniel.

Daniel : Quand ils avaient disparus tous les deux ! Ils ont prétendu s'être réveillés très tôt et s'être éloignés pour ne pas nous réveiller ! Mensonges je suis sûr !

Jonas : Calme toi ! Même si ce n'est pas la vérité, je ne vois pas pourquoi tu t'énerves.

Daniel : Deux de mes meilleurs amis me mentent Jonas !

Jonas : Il vient de revenir. Ils doivent d'abord éclaircir la situation entre eux deux.

Daniel : Ouais. T'as peut-être raison.

Jonas : J'ai raison !

Daniel : Tu vas voir Janet là ?

Jonas : Oui. Le séminaire de Sophie se termine aujourd'hui non ?

Daniel : Oui. Mais elle doit aller voir ses parents. Elle ne rentre qu'après-demain.

Les deux hommes continuèrent leur chemin.

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Deux semaines plus tard, quartiers de Jack.**

Il y a peu de temps, le Général les avait convoqués dans son bureau. Ils avaient eu un peu peur des raisons de cette convocation parce que, dernièrement, ils n'avaient pas été très discrets vis-à-vis de leur relation. Et ils n'avaient pas tort ! Le Général ayant eu vent des rumeurs qui circulaient s'était penché sur leur cas et avait contacté le Président après avoir eu confirmation de la nature de la relation qui unissait les deux militaires. Il avait fait des pieds et des mains pour leur obtenir l'autorisation de se fréquenter. Et il avait un très bon argument : ils étaient deux de ses meilleurs éléments. Mais le Président la lui refusa, prétextant que s'il en accordait une, on lui en demanderait d'autres. Il suggéra cependant quelque chose au Général. Carter pourrait facilement se faire engager en tant que civile au SGC après avoir démissionné de l'armée… Hammond suggéra alors cette solution au couple qui paru la trouver idéale. Mais Jack et Sam n'en avaient pas encore parlé autour d'eux. Ils aimaient l'idée de se voir en douce et celle que les soldats parlaient d'eux et répandaient rumeurs sur rumeurs. Ils trouvaient la situation très amusante.

Jack et Sam étaient allongés sur le lit et s'enlaçaient tendrement. Soudain Jack se leva et se dirigea vers la salle de bain. Sam était surprise de cette réaction.

Sam : Qu'est-ce que tu fais ?

Jack : Il faut qu'on se prépare.

Sam : Mais on a encore le temps !

Jack : J'ai un rôle important ! Je ne tiens pas à être en retard.

Sam ne croyait pas ce qu'elle entendait. Jack qui s'observait dans le miroir vit passer derrière lui un oreiller qui apprenait à voler.

Jack : Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a fait ?

Sam : Il était à portée de main !

**... ... ... ... ... ...**

**Dans une église.**

Daniel se tenait face à l'autel, Jack à ses côtés. On entendit une chanson de Brian Adams en fond sonore et la mariée fit son apparition. Elle était guidée par Jean-Michel, son père et elle portait une longue robe blanche. Des murmures montèrent : « _Elle est superbe ! » « Cette robe lui va à merveille ! » _... Seuls les membres de la famille et les amis proches avaient été invités : Martine et Jean-Michel (les parents de la mariée), Magali (la sœur), Angélique (une amie qui travaillait également au SGC), Séverine et Aline (des amies aussi), Jack, Sam, Teal'c, Hammond et sa famille, Janet, Jonas (qu'on ne présente plus) et quelques autres personnes. La cérémonie se fit sans une ombre au tableau. Ce mariage était tout simplement parfait ! Même si le temps pour le préparer avait été relativement court. Après le retour de Sophie, Daniel lui avait aussitôt demandé de l'épouser. Cette période sans elle lui avait montré ce qu'elle représentait pour lui. Il ne voulait plus passer un seul instant sans elle et voulait officialiser leur union. Il aurait voulu que la Terre entière sache qu'il aimait cette femme. Et encore, la Terre à elle seule ne lui suffisait pas. Et aujourd'hui, devant toutes les personnes chères à leurs cœurs, le couple s'était uni, pour le meilleur et pour le pire.

Après la cérémonie, les invités furent conviés aux festivités. La salle était parfaitement décorée. Le repas était délicieux et tous se régalèrent. Il n'y avait aucune fausse note dans cette partition de l'amour. Quelques couples dansaient et c'est au milieu de la piste que Jack et Samantha échangèrent leur premier baiser en public. Personne ne fut vraiment surpris. Sophie et Daniel allèrent danser à leur tour.

Daniel : Tu es magnifique.

Ils s'enlacèrent et dansèrent l'un contre l'autre. Tout se passait à merveille lorsque Jonas et Janet s'approchèrent des jeunes mariés.

Janet : Je suis désolée mais il faut qu'on s'éclipse.

Daniel : Pourquoi donc ?

Janet : Le bébé arrive.

Daniel : Oh ! Bien sûr.

Sophie : Tenez nous au courant d'accord !

Jonas : Et gardez-nous du gâteau !

Ce soir là, deux couples, respirant le bonheur et l'amour, dansaient langoureusement sur une piste de danse tandis que Jonatan Quinn, sans le savoir, leur volait la vedette auprès d'un troisième et du groupe hospitalier de l'hôpital de Colorado Springs.

Look into my eyes, you will see

(Regarde dans mes yeux, tu verras)

Wath you mean to me

(Ce que tu représentes pour moi)

Search your heart, search your soul

(Cherche ton cœur, cherche ton âme)

And when you find me there, you'll search no more

(Et quand tu m'y trouveras, tu ne chercheras plus)

Don't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)

You can't tell me it's not worth dyin' for

(Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'en mourir)

You know it's true

(Tu sais que c'est vrai)

Everything I do, I do it for you

(Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi)

Look into your heart, you will find

(Regardes dans ton cœur, tu trouveras)

There's nothin' there to hide

(Qu'il n'y a rien à cacher ici)

Take me as I am, take my life

(Prend moi comme je suis, prend ma vie)

I would give it all, I would sacrifice

(Je la donnerais, je me sacrifierais)

Don't tell me it's not worth fightin' for

(Ne me dis pas que ça ne vaut pas la peine de se battre)

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

(Je n'y peux rien, il n'y a rien que je désire plus)

You know it's true

(Tu sais que c'est vrai)

Everything I do, I do it for you

(Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi)

There's no love like your love

(Il n'y a pas d'amour comme le tien)

And no other could give more love

(Et personne d'autre ne pourrait m'en donner plus)

There's nowhere unless you're there

(Il n'y a que le néant, sauf quand tu es là)

All the time, all the way

(Tout le temps, partout)

You can't tell me it's not worth tryin' for

(Tu ne peux pas me dire que ça ne vaut pas la peine d'essayer)

I can't help it, there's nothin' I want more

(Je n'y peux rien, il n'y a rien que je désire plus)

I would fight for you, I'd lie for you

(Je me battrais pour toi, je mentirais pour toi)

Walk the wire for you, yeah, I'd die for you

(Marcher sur un fil pour toi, oui, je mourrais pour toi)

You know it's true

(Tu sais que c'est vrai)

Everything I do, I do it for you

(Tout ce que je fais, je le fais pour toi)

Fin.


End file.
